Je recherche
by Maalfooys
Summary: Cela fait maitenant 3 mois que Hermione a laisser seul Drago pour aller se battre , 3 mois qu'elle le recherche et l'attend .Mais lui aussi l'attend et la recherche


**Je Recherche**

Song fic sur la chanson Je recherche de Mauss et Charlie

Résumé : _Hermione a laisser Drago seul . Elle devais se battre , Ca fait 3 mois déjà elle le recherche , l'attend .Lui aussi la recherche et l'attend ._

( Les pensées de Hermione sont en **gras **et celle de Drago en _Italique _et les paroles de la chanson sontsoulignées_ )_

_

* * *

_

Hermione , Où es tu ?Je ne la retrouverais jamais !3 Mois , 3 Mois ! Que je ne l'ai pas vue … elle me manque tellement mais attend , c'est cheveux , on dirait …

Je crois t'avoir vu le long d'un trottoir, même qu'il pleuvait des cordes

_Non , encore une fois , ce n'est pas elle . Pourquoi dès que je regarde quelqu'un je trouve que quelque chose lui ressemble . Pourquoi a t'il fallut que nous nous séparions . A Cause de Potter bien sur ! Mais et là … ces yeux …_

Mais je crois t'avoir vu en bas d'un immeuble boulevard de Vérone

_Pourquoi ?On était si bien ensemble main dans la main . Ce jour là le 25 juin on était tellement bien . je l'aime tellement Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi es tu partie pour aller te battre on aurais put partir et vivre sans guerre … Pourquoi …_

Je pensais t'avoir vu un beau jour de Juin où l'on marché tout comme

_Je me rappelle , lorsque tu me disais au creux de l'oreille : « Jamais je ne me séparerais de toi » . Et que moi je te répondais doucement , gentiment , avec amour , passion , envie … : » Tu verra Hermione , Lorsque tout irat mieux , Nous nous marierons , nous aurons des enfants , une belle famille heureuse , sans Mangemort , sans guerre , Avec seulement de l'amour et de la passion » . Oh Hermione tu me manque …_

Comme deux amants perdus qui n'ont peur de rien puisqu'ils croient encore

**Oh Drago , Mon Drago .Où es tu ? Je te recherche depuis 3 Mois .3 Mois sans avoir de nouvelles . Pourquoi suis-je partie pour me battre , c'est vrai Harry … pourtant on aurais été heureux nous deux ensemble sans Mangemort ni guerre , Avec seulement de l'amour . Je te recherche depuis tellement longtemps … mais je ne dois pas renoncer je te retrouverais je te le promais Drago . Mais ces cheveux blond … **

Mais je crois t'avoir vu le long d'un trottoir, tu étais ivre mort

J'ai pensé n'avoir plus à lever la tête et à soulever ton corps

**Ce n'est pas toi … Comme d'habitude …**

J'espérais t'avoir cru quand tu disais qu'un jour on fuirait vers le nord

**Oh Drago , tu te rappelles Lorsque nous étions main dans la main en Juin et que tu m'as promis qu'un jour nous partirons … Malheureusement ça ne s'est jamais produit …**

Comme deux amants perdus qui n'ont peur de rien puisqu'ils croient encore

**Ce n'est pas toi , Pourquoi le monde te ressemble tant … **

_Mione tu me manque , Où es tu … je ne te retrouverais jamais …_

Mais c'était juste une ombre  
C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi  
C'était juste une ombre  
Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera

_Je dois me faire une raison … Mais … on dirais toi … tu … Non …_

Je crois t'avoir vu, tu embrassais un homme au milieu d'un arène

**Oh mon dieu … on dirais moi … c'est étrange … Mais ce n'est pas moi … Drago … **

Je crois que t'as confondu, était elle blonde ou brune ? la trouvais tu mignonne ?

_Hermione … , ses yeux … ses cheveux …ce visages … mais je ne le vois pas ce visage … Hermione et si … c'était toi …tu ne m'aurais quand même pas oublié … a moins que tu sois partie seulement pour refaire ta vie Hermione … s'il te plait !_

Mais je crois t'avoir vu croissant son regard la main sur son épaule

Je crois que t'as confondus c'est pas la première fois que ton cerveau déconne

**Si Drago voyait ça … J'espère qu'il n'est pas ici et qu'il croit que c'est moi … jamais je ne pourrais vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui … c'est l'homme de ma vie**

**Ca ne m'étonnerais pas , il est tellement con des fois … il s'imagine n'importe quoi , mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime …**

Mais c'était juste une ombre  
C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi  
C'était juste une ombre  
Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera

_Ce n'est pas toi … j'en suis sûr , ce n'est pas ton genre … Encore de faux espoirs J'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser …_

_Mais je crois t'avoir vu pas plus tard qu'hier_

**Hier … encore j'ai cru te voir , comme tous les jours depuis 3 mois **

_Hermione j'ai cru encore te voir … Hier …_

Je te distingues dans le monde

**Ton visage est gravé dans mon cœur a jamais Drago …**

Des images de toi

_Tout les soirs Hermione , dans mon sommeil , je te revois me sourire …_

J'en vois vingt cinq à la seconde

**Toutes les nuits , dans mes rêves , je me retrouve auprès de toi , et tout les matins mon rêve se brise en morceaux …**

Je crois t'avoir vu de mes propres yeux

J'en suis presque sûre  
J'en mettrais ma main au feu

_Pourtant je suis sûr que c'était toi … tu avais l'air si triste, si perdue_ …

**Drago si tu savais à quel point je suis triste et perdue lorsque tu n'est pas là …**

_Je vais te suivre … Je dois avoir le cœur net , bon j'ouvre la bouche et je dis :_

**_Hermione …_**

**Qui m'appelle ? j'ai l'impression que … c'est … celui que j'aime … je doit me retourner pour voir … **

_**Drago …**_

_C'est impossible c'est elle , je doit aller près d'elle …_

**Il court vers moi , Drago ! Tu m'as tellement Manqué … **

**Voilà !! C'est fini P **

**Je sais bien que la chanson dit , qu'il ne se retrouve pas , mais ça m'aurais rendue triste de pas les mettre ensemble ! il y auras surment d'autre chapitre avec d'autre chanson … On verra… **

**Et puis quelqu'un a corriger mon Orthographe( ma maman P) j'espere que c'est mieux**

**Une titre reviews ?? **

**Bizzz à Tous P**


End file.
